The present invention relates to an intake device of a multicylinder engine and specifically to an intake device of a multicylinder engine in which equalization of distribution of blow-by gas into respective cylinders can be facilitated.
Conventionally, there is an intake device of a multicylinder engine including an intake manifold and a blow-by gas inlet provided to the intake manifold (see FIGS. 5 and 7 in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-90206, for example).
The intake device of this type has an advantage that environmental pollution can be suppressed by returning blow-by gas to intake air and burning it again.
However, the related art has a problem, because it has no device for facilitating diffusion of the blow-by gas into the intake air.
Distribution of the blow-by gas into the respective cylinders is unequal.
Because there is no device for facilitating the diffusion of the blow-by gas into the intake air, distribution of the blow-by gas into the respective cylinders become unequal, which reduces output and exhaust performance.